delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dacy
Dacy is a witch who's been described as the "Lady of Darkness", "Queen of Darkness" or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of the Triunx, a trio of witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Dacy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Steven Evans, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen at "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Dacy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality Profile Like her two sisters, Dacy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Rana into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Flame Burn before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Steven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Steven's safety. She is less aggressive than Frost and Hurricane, but is the most cunning. Dacy is also the middle sister of the Triunx. She is usually seen to be more close with Hurricane rather than Frost. She had huge dislike of Nitornus ever since they first met. She was the one to convince Hurricane to leave him and one to try to convince Frost to do the same. This also shows that she is very manipulative. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Dacy appeared in episode 1 as a spectral entity. Her actual physical appearance was in the following episode. While Trot was telling Frost and Hurricane of what happened, Dacy sensed Flame's presence and divided herself. While her clone stayed behind, making it look like she never left, the real Dacy disappeared, reappeared right behind Flame and attacked her. After Flame was found out Dacy was the second to attack her. After the Delux got away, she along with Frost and Hurricane went back to Cloud Tower. Dacy was used in yet another plot to steal the Ring of Sparkletone: To say that Prince Moon asked Luna out on a date (which was a trap). When Luna showed up without the ring, Dacy returned to Alfea disguised as Luna and attacked Flame. A short while later she was found out and she dropped her facade. She returned to Cloud Tower with Frost, Hurricane and the Ring of Sparkletone. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Dacy was disguised as a gypsy and tricked Marcus into channeling her magic into the Magical Reality Chamber (again, though she did it the first time herself). She and her sisters were working for Cradler and tried to destroy the Delux. In the first season, she and her sisters would call them pixies, but now Frost and Hurricane call them geeks, nerds, while Dacy calls them "teeny-boppers." |-|Season 3= Dacy along with the rest of the Triunx were sent to the Omega Dimension and freed Malkon and fought most of his battles.She also had small crush on Malkon and carved his face into a rock which made Frost and Hurricane jealous and at the end she and the Triunx were arrested for teaming up with Malkon. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Dacy and the other Triunx are seen in the prison of Oceania where they meet Nitornus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Oceania he and the Triunx escape from prison together. The Triunx later race with the Delux to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Delux. Dacy is not personally very keen on the idea of joining up with Nitornus, only doing so because it kept her out of prison. Her disgust grew once Nitornus achieved his demon form not to mention how Frost throws herself onto the guy. She is also beginning to show deep resentment to Frost ever since they teamed up with Nitornus, not liking the person she is becoming. Dacy plants a curse on Electra's phone. Dacy and her sisters go to Graynor to battle the Delux but they lose to the Rainbow Mantle. The Triunx go to Gardenia to get more pollution for Nitornus but they lose to the Delux's new Harmonix powers. Nitornus later grants Maria's Sirenix powers to her and her sisters and they enter the Infinite Ocean. After that, Dacy and Hurricane starts feeling like Frost and Nitornus don't even notice them (which ironically is correct) so instead of helping them to get seals from Pillars of Infinite Ocean, they decide to attack Miscena and the posses the Singing Whales, which helps Nitornus and Frost to escape the Delux with the seal from the Pillar of Balance. Dacy tries to convince Frost to leave Nitornus, which she refuses to do. Knowing that she and Hurricane failed to get respect from either Nitornus nor Frost, she grows bigger dislike of Nitornus and plans to double-cross him to get Frost back. When Delux destroy the final seal, Dacy believes that Nitornus has failed them (like Cradler and Malkon) so she and Hurricane leave him and Frost behind. Later when Frost tries to steal Sirenix powers from Ripea, Dacy and Hurricane steal them instead right in front of her. She then gives Frost an ultimatum: either rejoin her sisters again, or stick with Nitornus. Dacy became angered when Frost chose the latter without hesitation, causing her and Hurricane to abandon her in rage. Dacy and Hurricane appear just in time to protect Frost from Nitornus, who is possessed by The Emperor's Throne's powers. Nitornus uses his powers to send all three of them away, leaving their current fate and location unknown. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. They are seen in the Infinite Ocean where she and Hurricane are lead somewhere by Frost. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Inferio which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Maria's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Inferio flee into the palace Maria explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Inferia. The Delux then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Maria regain her confidence, there the Triunx ambushes them but are quickly defeated. Dacy appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Christina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Lagrona. Lagrona tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Dacy and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Triunx stop Christina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Dacy and her sisters then travel to Nimia College where they ordered Christina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Delux realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Triunx was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Christina, the Delux try to attack her but Christina made a powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Delux to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Flame. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Nimia, Dacy enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Delux, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Triunx bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Draklon Institute and tried to conquer them. Dacy mocks the fleeing fairies and soon Gabriella appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= After the Ancestral Witches are defeated by Flame. The Ancestral Witches seek out for younger witches and find the Triunx. |-|Magical Adventure= She returned again in the second movie, where she and sneaked into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it would turn into a toad, and stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life, found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Delux Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Draklon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Inferno against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Inferno in exchange, they would spare Draklon. There, the Triunx and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Delux Club girls gained back their powers and Flame's horse, Samara, became a flying unicorn, thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Frost initially aimed at Flame. Finding the Triunx to be ineffective to defeat the Delux Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Triunx, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Triunx, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Delux, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Flame from Frost-Grimade. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Delux Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Triunx. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Triunx, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Raisi ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Delux, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Flame and her friends fly around them and tease them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Dacy has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. She wears a purple top with a heliotrope indigo circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are indigo bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black, purplish boots. Her brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape. |-|Witch= Her witch outfit is purple, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Dacy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end. |-|Fairy= When the Triunx infiltrated Red Fountain, Dacy used magical glamour and took on the appearance of a high classed Fairy Princess called Fifi who was step-sister to Hurricane/Simi and cousin to Flame/Mimi. Although she was discovered by Tenna Sonar and Aurora Waters because of her attitude but other than that her glamour was the most concealed of the Triunx. Her hair was a blonde color kept in a topnotch bun held by a orange headband with a purple stone in the middle of it. She had side bangs similar to her own but shorter by a few inches on her face. Her outfit consisted of a purple midriff exposed blazer with high shoulder pads, with a matching mini skirt. She sported indigo silk gloves that left her fingers exposed and a her accessories included biker size golden lens glasses, purple leather kitten heeled boots, with a matching clutch leather purse. |-|Disenchantix= Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is indigo in color with lavender trim. Her makeup reaches her cheeks like when she was a Gypsy. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, indigo, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. |-|Super Triunx= Her Super Triunx, consists of a her same clothes except for a red mask and her clothes are red and ripped. Her skin is green and her nose is long. |-|Dark Sirenix= Dacy's Dark Sirenix includes, a deep-purple top, a lighter shaded of purple cloth inside, which is joined up with a tight, simply, purple bodysuit. She wears purple/black lipstick and she has her eye makeup the same. she has deep-purple tentacles coming out of her back. It looks like her eyebrows have a dark purple line on them. |-|Gypsy= Dacy disguised herself as a Gypsy who tricked a Specialist-In-Training named Marcus into falling under her spell. In this disguise, she wore eye makeup that went down to her cheeks like her Disenchantix. She wears a long purple skirt and an indigo belt with a yellow gem over her belly. She wore a blue shirt with ruffles at the ends, which was covered with a indigo shawl. She wore a headband with a yellow jewel and a yellow choker and chain necklace. She also wore bracelets and sandals. Her hair was pulled up several inches and instead of reaching her ankles, it reaches the buttocks. |-|Young Dacy= When the Triunx fell into the river on Nimia that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Dacy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Agelda's) prompting Frost to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which does not make sense because Frost should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Triunx coven are actually biological siblings. She wears a necklace, a blue midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. |-|Light Haven prisoner= In the beginning of the second season, when the Triunx were imprisoned in Light Haven, Dacy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. The robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist. She also wears sandals. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, the only difference is their own hairstyles. |-|Dark Witch= Dacy's outfit consists of a purple top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a purple tube-like piece while her light brown bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Powers and Abilities Her powers are of darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. It is revealed that she can hypnotize people. It is shown that she can create vortexes and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. At "The Rose Festival" she hypnotizes Steven, a Red Fountain specialist. She brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her & the other Triunx out of the Detention Dimension.Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Steven was a spy for Dacy and got information about Flame Burn for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical.Her powers are illusions or darkness. Just like her sisters, the power, is the name. She also has the power to send Dark Fire, as seen when she lights the library on fire to prevent the Delux from getting the spell books. Trivia *Dacy's name is a play on her element, Darkness. *Her polar opposite is Luna, whose powers are based on light. *Tenna hates her very much. *Dacy is one of the two witches of the Triunx who wore disguises to cause mayhem. The other one is Hurricane. **Dacy wore a fairy disguise and she was disguised as a Gypsy. *Dacy was the only member of the Triunx to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. *In Season 1, Steven was dating Dacy before Tenna. *Mergona is the home planet of the Triunx. *In Magical Adventure, Dacy's eye make-up was changed. *Dacy is possibly the least evil of the Triunx. *Dacy was born on February 28.